Taste
by LexusGrey
Summary: Olivia/Kathy. Mentions of Casey/Elliot.


"Kathy's been hanging around the station a lot more than she used to," Olivia commented to Elliot over lunch one day.

Elliot shrugged, a piece of lettuce half hanging out of his mouth.

Men. They never noticed anything. "I thought she didn't like hearing about your work."

El snagged the lettuce and swallowed his bite of sandwich, then shrugged again. "Maybe she changed her mind? Why are we talking about this again?"

"I was just curious, call off the dogs," Olivia said with a laugh, shaking her head.

"Since when do you notice my wife hanging around the station, anyway?" Elliot asked, wolfing down another bite of sandwich like a starving lumberjack.

"Since she's been there," Olivia replied, raising an eyebrow.

Elliot gave that infuriating little smirk of his that made Liv want to slap him. "Good point. I guess it's hard not to notice her, huh?"

"What, you mean like when she sits on top of my desk and tries to read my DD5s? Yeah, it's hard not to notice her."

Elliot snickered, keeping his thoughts to himself on that one. His partner really didn't need to know how much his wife liked her new haircut. "Don't forget the time she brought you coffee instead of me," he then grumbled, and it was Olivia's turn to snicker.

"I believe that was following a night you slept on the couch?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I think the one time that beats all others is when I came out of the shower and started to get dressed, and she was taking a fucking nap in the crib..."

Elliot would have choked if he hadn't already finished his sandwich and soda. "I almost forgot about that," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry Liv. She was impressed."

"That's great, El," Olivia said, shaking her head and standing up to hide her slight blush. "Come on. Hour's up."

--

"We've canvassed twice already," Elliot informed the captain later that day.

"I don't care, canvass again, Stabler," Cragen replied tersely. "Someone had to have seen something. Make them talk."

Benson and Stabler exchanged looks, shrugged at each other, and got up, heading for the door.

"Can I come?" Kathy asked from Munch's desk, where she had been filing some old papers for him.

"What?" Elliot asked, wondering if he'd heard that correctly. "You want to ride along while we canvass a neighborhood for witnesses?"

Kathy just looked at him, shrugging a little (in what seemed to be the gesture of the day) and smiling. "Why not?"

Elliot looked at Olivia. "Liv? You okay with that?"

"Won't bother me, let's go," Olivia said, all business as usual.

"Did I mention how much I like your haircut?" Kathy asked as she breezed by Olivia to follow Elliot out the doors.

Olivia turned to look at Munch in a sort of 'did you hear that too, or was it just my imagination?' type of moment.

And wouldn't you know it? Munch shrugged.

--

Olivia let Kathy ride up front, despite the other woman's protests that she didn't want special treatment. "Just get in the car," the detective said playfully, nudging Kathy with her elbow.

Kathy nudged back with a wicked grin. "Fine," she gave in, climbing into the front seat, where Elliot was already buckled with the car started.

"You'll have to wait in the car while we talk to people," Elliot said as he pulled into traffic (after the ladies were both in their seatbelts, of course).

"Yep," Kathy agreed with a nod. She hadn't expected otherwise. "Though I have to say, I was good enough with Dori, or Janis, or whatever her real name was, to keep her from using that knife. I could be an asset."

"You don't want to work SVU," Olivia piped up from the back seat. "Trust me."

Kathy spun her head around to look at Olivia, a smirk playing on her lips. Just a tiny one. "I'll take your word for it."

Olivia nodded. "Good."

There was silence for a few seconds, and then Kathy turned to look at Olivia again. "How do you like working with Elliot?" she asked conversationally.

Liv snorted. "About as much as you like living with him."

"Ooh," Kathy laughed, raising her eyebrows at her husband. "Turning on the charm at work too, honey?" she teased.

"Yeah. That's me," Elliot deadpanned, chewing on a toothpick and doing his best to ignore the women. He pulled to a stop at the curb, shutting off the engine. "We're here. Kath, lock the doors, don't open the windows for anyone."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. I won't even let any babies near the car."

"Funny," El said, clearly not thinking it was funny at all.

Olivia thought it was funny, and she snickered. "Yes, the babies are vicious. But the ones you really need to watch out for are the elderly in wheelchairs."

"Hey. Jeckyll and Hyde. The sooner we re-canvass, the sooner we can eat."

"I wonder which is which," Kathy said with a smirk as Olivia turned to Elliot.

"We already had lunch. At lunchtime? Ring any bells?"

"That was hours ago. I want a hot dog," Elliot said, opening the back door in the hope that Liv would take the prompt. He was hungry and not looking forward to the task at hand.

--

They re-interviewed everyone in the building, most of whom slammed the door in their faces and threatened to sue the department if they sent anyone else to question them. Those that were more tolerant still had no information to give. "You know," he mused aloud as they walked back to the car. "This is really starting to piss me off. Somebody had to have seen something. Or at the very least heard something. How do you not hear a gunshot going off right in the back of your building?"

"They all heard it Elliot, they're scared. This perp, whoever he is, has got to be a real piece of work."

They got in the car, both of them frustrated but holding it in, as usual. Elliot was about to start the car when Kathy stopped him.

"El," she said, nodding toward a little boy playing across the street. "See that kid over there? Every time someone came out of that building, the one you were just in, that kid ran and hid behind his mother."

Both Elliot and Olivia's brows rose in unison. Without a word, they got back out of the car and looked both ways as they crossed the street. Liv pulled out her badge as they approached the little boy, his mother, and a few other kids and moms in the front yard of a run down complex. "Hey there, my name's Olivia," she said to the boy Kathy had pointed out, showing her badge to the boy's presumed mother. "I'm a police officer."

All of the moms looked at Liv and Elliot suspiciously, and the little boy peered up at Olivia from under bangs that hid his eyes. "I'n Sean. Can I see yer gun?" he asked hesitantly.

Olivia beamed a smile at him, kneeling down to his eye level. "It wouldn't be very safe for me to take out my gun, unless it was an emergency," she explained in her teacher/mommy voice.

"Is it a 'mergency when the bad man comes?" Sean asked, pushing his hair out of his face.

Before Olivia had a chance to jump all over that question, the boy's mother jumped up, grabbing him by the back of his shirt collar. "Estas loco, hijo? Que piensas?" She turned to Olivia and Elliot. "Leave. Now. Don't ever come near me or my son again."

And with that, all of the women ushered their kids quickly inside the house, slamming the door. Liv heard at least three deadbolts click, and boards appeared like blinds behind the front windows, which were deadbolted as well.

The two detectives stared at each other for a long moment, then hurried back to the car. Liv radioed the bullpen while Elliot drove.

--

"No judge'll sign it," Casey said, for the third time in two minutes.

"Casey, you didn't see the look on that woman's face when the kid mentioned 'the bad man'. They know something. Both of them. We have to get in there." Liv was arguing her case heatedly. "If you don't get me a warrant and something happens to that boy..."

"Don't threaten me, Olivia, I work with what I have. I can't snap my fingers and make warrants appear in thin air. I'm not related to Harriman, remember?"

Olivia growled, her eyes narrowing at the implied reference to Alex Cabot. But she willed herself to stay focused on the present, not slip into the past like she always did when somebody brought up Alex. Sean was the most important thing right now. She had to stay focused, for his sake. "Casey, please. At least try."

Casey kept her cool as well, as best she could. "Fine. I'll try. But it's not going to happen, Liv. Don't get your hopes up."

"Thank you," Olivia said with a curt but grateful nod, returning to her desk to sit and stew, waiting for any new information to pop up.

Kathy hesitantly edged over and sat on top of Liv's desk. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, prepared to retreat if Olivia didn't welcome the intrusion.

"You got us the lead," Olivia said, running her hands over her face and then through her hair, oblivious to the way Kathy's eyes were riveted to the short strands sliding through her fingers. "I think you've helped more than any of the detectives here."

"It was a fluke," Kathy said modestly. "I just happened to notice it."

"Don't sell yourself short," Liv said with a small smile. "You've already done that in your personal life." Yes, she made sure Elliot could hear that. He grunted.

Kathy laughed, her smile lighting up her whole face. "And what about your personal life?" she asked, crossing her legs at the knee and looking down at Liv from her perch on the desk.

"Or lack thereof," Elliot mumbled from his own desk. He was hit in the face with a paper clip, but he didn't know who threw it - his partner or his wife.

Olivia laughed uncomfortably, wondering why Kathy had a sudden interest in her personal life. And why the blonde was sitting on her desk, so close to her, practically flirting with her in the middle of the squad room. It was entirely unprecedented.

"Oh, you've got a little--thing--right there," Kathy announced, reaching out and plucking a piece of fuzz from Olivia's hair.

Everyone was staring at them. Olivia actually blushed, then mussed up her hair on purpose. "Is it gone?" she asked, though with the way Kathy was acting lately, she wasn't entirely sure if there had really been something in her hair to begin with.

"Yep," Kathy nodded, holding up the piece of fuzz for Olivia to see, then leaning away to drop it into the wastebasket next to the detective's desk.

"Thanks," Liv said awkwardly, and for lack of anything better to do, she pulled out some old paperwork that she could catch up on. Kathy lowered herself enough to nearly bump heads with Olivia, reading over the papers curiously. On her next inhale, Olivia's senses pricked up - Kathy smelled really, really good. Something she couldn't identify. Almost like vanilla with a hint of cinnamon, but not exactly. She cleared her throat, passing a hand over the back of her neck as she tried to concentrate on what she was reading.

"You okay Liv? Want some water or something?" Kathy offered, straightening up on the desk.

"No, thanks, I'm fine," Olivia answered, flashing a brief smile up at her before putting her head back down.

"Kath, are you bored, or are you practicing for a career in the service industry?" Elliot spoke up, sensing his partner's discomfort.

"Neither," Kathy responded, lifting a brow in his direction. She pushed off the desk and nudged Olivia as she walked toward Elliot. "You really should sit up straighter, that's bad for your back," she told the other woman.

Liv stiffened in her seat, which effectively corrected her slouching. What the hell? Thankfully at that moment, Casey came back into the squad room, commanding her attention. Too bad it was with news she didn't like.

"Sorry Liv. No dice."

She slammed her pencil down on her desk, but not too hard. "Damnit!"

"Couldn't get that home run, huh Counselor?" Elliot jibed, grinning at Casey.

Casey returned the grin. "No, that was you, Detective... which was quite a disappointment considering I was already bent over and ready for you."

Liv choked. Elliot and Kathy burst out laughing. "Oh I scored," Elliot said, grinning from ear to ear. "You just couldn't feel it over the webcam."

"I felt plenty," Casey snarked. "Too bad it was my fingers and not your dick." She turned to Kathy. "Or yours."

"I only bring my dick out for very special people," Kathy smirked.

"And apparently I don't rate high enough? I'm crushed," Casey said, putting a hand to her heart and pretending to be crestfallen.

"See you at dinner?" Elliot asked.

"Eight o'clock," Casey nodded, breezing out of the squad room.

Olivia stared at her partner, and then his wife, then back at Elliot. "What the HELL was THAT?"

"Dinner. You should come," Kathy explained.

"Not THAT," Olivia said, gesturing her hands in the air wildly.

Kathy gave her a knowing grin. "I know what you meant. We were just messing around. But you should still come for dinner. Eight o'clock, at our house. We're having steak."

Olivia did love a good steak. And she didn't have any other plans. Hell, she never did. "Yeah. Sure. Why not."

--

Olivia rang the doorbell right around eight o'clock, and Casey answered, completely *not* in her standard business suit attire. She was actually in an emerald green dress that matched her eyes. "Suddenly I feel under dressed," she commented, looking down at her own jeans-and-a-tank-top-under-her-leather-jacket-clad self.

"Don't you mean over dressed?" Casey asked, her eyes flicking over Olivia's outfit, one brow lifted.

"No," Olivia retorted, stepping past her into the house, shoving her hands into the pockets of her pants. "Where are the hosts?"

"Setting up the dungeon." And before Olivia could either die or kill her... "I mean the dining room."

"Are you sleeping with Elliot?"

"I'm wide awake, Liv..."

Casey disappeared into the kitchen while Olivia tried to figure out what the fuck that meant. What kind of response was that? Seriously. Nothing like dodging a question by confusing the asker. She stood there for a few seconds and then wandered into the kitchen to see if she could help.

Kathy was cutting up some carrots, and when she heard movement she turned around, a bright smile lighting her face when she saw Olivia. "Hey, we're so glad you could join us," she said, finishing off the last carrot and tossing them into a bowl.

"Anything I can do?" Liv offered, glancing around to see what else might need to be done.

Kathy glanced around as well, then shrugged and shook her head. "Nope. But thanks... just sit down and make yourself at home. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Ummm, I'll have a beer, if you've got any," Olivia said with a nod, sliding into a chair at the kitchen table. "Where are the kids?"

"Are you kidding? It's Friday night," Kathy informed her. "The twins are at a friend's house and Kathleen is probably at a party somewhere. She's never here anymore, especially not on the weekends." She peered in the frige and came up with a Corona. Before giving it to Olivia she popped the tab and took a drink.

Liv raised an eyebrow as she took the can from Kathy. "Is this the last one?"

"No..."

"Then get your own!" She cradled the drink protectively, hiding a smirk. Kathy laughed and turned back toward the counter.

"I'm sorry, who paid for them again?" she asked, starting to chop up a stalk of celery. "Or, at least, went to the store and bought them with her husband's money?"

Olivia laughed, shaking her head as she took a long pull of the amber liquid. "Fine. Ruin my buzz, here you go." She pushed the can away from her, halfway down the table toward the counter Kathy stood at.

"No way, not with all your backwash in it," Kathy declined with a wave of her hand, without looking around at Liv.

Liv smirked and snatched her beer back up, finishing it off in a series of large swallows. "Should I be the stereotypical musclewoman dyke and crush the can on my forehead?" she teased.

That got Kathy's attention and she turned around, leaning back against the counter. "Please do," she replied, then crossed one ankle over the other and grinned. "Wait... you're a dyke, Liv?"

Olivia raised a brow and tossed the un-crushed can over Kathy's head into the sink. "You know I'm a dyke, Kathy," she said wryly.

Kathy snickered and plucked the can out of the sink, tossing it back at Liv. "The recycling's out back," she informed the detective.

Olivia couldn't help admiring the way Kathy's muscles flexed when she threw the beer can. The detective caught it easily in mid-air and stood, grumbling as she headed toward the back yard to put it in the recycling bin. When she returned to the kitchen, Kathy had finished chopping vegetables and whatever she was cooking was simmering in a big pot on the stove, but the hostess was not in the room. She heard footsteps and Kathy appeared in the doorway behind her, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Sorry, had to run to the bathroom," she explained with a smile.

"And you're out of towels?" Liv asked, flicking a glance to where Kathy was drying her hands on her jeans.

"You're really a smart-ass today," Kathy grinned, taking a step closer to Olivia and reaching up to play with a strand of the detective's short hair. "It suits you, though. Have I already told you how much I like this new haircut?"

Kathy's voice was casual, but her body language was anything but. She was standing really close, in a very intimate position, playing with Liv's hair. The cop could feel the playful flirting shift into something much more sensual in that one split second. The air suddenly charged, and Kathy's lips were only a few millimeters away from her own. "Kathy you're married," she breathed out, her chest heaving as she struggled against the sudden arousal in her belly.

"Is that your only objection?" Kathy breathed back, running her fingers through Liv's hair less hesitantly.

"Right now, yes," Olivia whispered. Her eyelids fluttered and she somehow managed to keep them open. "Elliot's been my partner for eight years... I couldn't do that to him..."

Kathy smirked, leaning in closer, shifting her head to the side and bringing her lips to Olivia's ear. "What do you think he's doing with Casey right now?"

Liv's eyes widened, and she just stood there, unmoving, silent. In the silence, she could hear the faint sounds of a bed slamming into the wall a few rooms away, and her eyes went wider. "You're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Look at the opportunity it presents me with," Kathy said quietly.

Olivia frowned, pulling back a few inches to look at Kathy. "You invited me to dinner so you could try to seduce me?" she asked, finding herself feeling manipulated.

"No," Kathy answered immediately, shaking her head. "No, Liv. Not at all. I hoped the moment might happen, but that's not why I invited you here. I wouldn't use you like that, I would like to think you know me a little bit better than that."

"I don't know you very well at all," Olivia pointed out. "You didn't like me when Elliot and I first became partners."

Kathy nodded, stroking her fingers through Liv's hair again. "I changed my mind."

Now Liv nodded. "Because of my haircut?"

Kathy laughed, squeezing a handful of short dark hair and biting her lip. "That helped."

Olivia smiled, enjoying the light pull on her hair. "I didn't know you were bisexual."

Kathy just might have blushed at that. "I'm not, per se... I experimented in college, I'm not inexperienced... but since I met Elliot, I haven't wanted anyone else. Until now. El and I have had an agreement for a long time now, but you're the first person I've wanted to be with other than him." She took a slow breath and then continued. "If you're not attracted to me, I'm sorry for coming onto you so strong..."

"I didn't say I'm not attracted to you, Kath," Liv answered throatily, swallowing hard. "I think you're beautiful. And the way you're looking at me right now is going to kill me..."

"Is it okay if I stop looking and start touching?" Kathy asked, her fingers hovering just beside Olivia's cheek.

Olivia breathed in hard, her nostrils flaring. Kathy smelled so, so good. "Yeah," she exhaled, preparing herself for the touch of Kathy's fingers on her face. She wasn't disappointed. Kathy's skin was so soft, her caress gentle, exploratory, almost hesitant, as if she were afraid to break Olivia.

"You are so, so, so sexy," Kathy whispered, closing the slight distance between them and bringing her lips to Olivia's in a tender kiss. It was quick, almost chaste. "You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen."

"You must not have seen very many women, then," Olivia said in her usual self-deprecating humor - but her voice was breathless and her eyes were closed, so the statement lacked its usual luster.

"I've seen my fair share," Kathy retorted with an impish grin, bringing her hands to rest on Olivia's waist. "Are you going to say no, beautiful, or can I proceed?"

Olivia shook her head slightly as she sucked in a deep breath, indicating she wasn't going to stop the other woman.

Kathy's fingers curled possessively into Olivia's sides, surprisingly so, enough to make wide brown eyes pop open with curiosity. Kathy grinned. "Just making sure you were paying attention," she said with a wink, then moved her lips close to Olivia's ear, teasing the lobe with the very tip of her tongue. "Do you have a fantasy you want me to play out for you? Maybe you want to pretend I'm Alex Cabot?"

Olivia growled, and Kathy stroked her thumbs up and down sensitive flanks to wind her back down.

"Just asking," the blonde whispered, nuzzling a very tense spot behind Liv's jaw with her nose. "I just wanted you to know that I'm willing to do that, for you," she soothed. "Whatever you want, Liv." Soft lips fluttered along Olivia's set jaw, sending spirals of sensation through the brunette's body as she struggled to fight the anger Kathy had ignited.

"I don't have a fantasy," she said darkly, though in truth she had about a million. "And I don't make a habit of pretending to fuck Alex Cabot," she added, her voice nearly a snarl. "I should go." She took a step backwards, but Kathy pushed a hand into her jeans, stopping her with a sharp intake of breath, almost a gasp. "Jesus..."

Kathy's eyes lit up, her fingers pressing against Olivia's panties. "You're wet," she purred.

"Yeah well," Olivia fumbled awkwardly, shoving her own hands into her pants pockets - quite a feat considering they were pulled tight from the intrusion of Kathy's hand. "Wouldn't you be?" she finally came up with something decent to say, squirming under the very slow, sensual assault. She took another step toward the door and her back met the wall, giving Kathy the leverage to move closer and push aside her panties, stroking bare flesh. "Kathy I--ohh, fuck," she groaned, gripping her pockets for an anchor to reality. "That feels..." She couldn't help the way her hips ground down against those teasing fingers.

"Feels what?" Kathy asked, swallowing hard at the inviting warmth of Olivia's most private and primal of places.

Olivia moved to take her hands out of her pockets, but Kathy asked her not to.

"My fantasy, Liv," she hissed quietly into one throbbing ear. "Keep your hands in your pockets."

Olivia nodded, her world starting to spin a bit out of control. Her ears weren't the only things throbbing. She couldn't really wrap her mind around the fact that she was in Elliot's kitchen with his wife's hand down her pants. But Kathy really knew how to get her going... she pushed just far enough to make the cop want more. "C'mon," she urged, a bit breathless, rolling her hips as she dug her fingernails into her thighs through her jeans.

"I'm gettin there," Kathy promised placatingly, taking her time exploring the best she could with the restricted movement their position allowed. She stroked languidly, up and down Liv's heated skin, loving the way her fingers were instantly coated with the detective's wetness.

Olivia really wanted to grab Kathy's wrist and force her fingers inside, but she kept her hands in her pockets despite the reckless urges she was suddenly having. "What do you want? Am I supposed to beg? Because that's not me, I never have and I never will," she heaved, leaning her head carefully against the wall.

"No," Kathy shook her head, teasing a bit harder, circling Olivia's opening with one finger and easing it slowly inside. "I don't need you to beg to know you want something... I can feel it all over my hand," she hissed, pumping that sole finger all the way in and all the way back out. A second finger joined for the repeat performance. "I don't get off on making you beg... I get off on making you look at me just like that," she added, covering Olivia's lips in a tender, penetrating kiss, swallowing the detective's groan whole.

The way Kathy played between her legs was ridiculously stimulating, and as the kiss stifled her long, low groan, she bit Kathy's bottom lip hard, pulling it between her teeth and sucking it with frenzied control. Her hands ached to leave the confines of her pants pockets, and her wrists twitched with the effort to keep them in. She rode Kathy's fingers like a panther... sleek and sinewy muscles flexing in her abs and thighs as she neared release.

"You're so tight," Kathy commented once her slightly bloody lip was free from the detective's canines. "How long has it been, Liv? God, you feel so good..." She pushed her fingers in fast, scraping Olivia's walls lightly as she went, and trapped a very swollen clit between her thumb and Olivia's rocking pelvic bone.

The stoic detective cried out, more vocal than she could ever remember being - maybe it was the tight comment that pushed her lungs into action - and her body tensed like a bow, holding strong for a few seconds before she crashed, shuddering, over the edge, thighs clamping around invading fingers, her blood pulsing with white-hot pleasure. Her knees shook but she stayed standing, hands in her pockets, back against the wall, head dropped forward as her chest rose and fell rapidly with her labored breathing.

"I thought only guys got off on tight chicks," Casey commented idly as she strolled into the kitchen and got herself a beer from the frige. Her dress was unbuttoned and her hair was... indescribable.

Olivia was too spent to form a suitable response, she just stood slumped against the wall, Kathy's fingers still buried inside her causing tiny aftershocks to ripple through her... but Kathy smirked, pulled out her fingers and sucked them clean, tossing a clever retort.

"I wouldn't think you'd even remember, it's been so long since anyone could accuse you of being tight, Casey."

"Ha, ha," Casey said sarcastically, though she obviously conceded the point to Kathy because she said nothing else, just winked at Liv as she walked back out the way she'd come in.

Liv finally pushed off the wall and took her hands out of her pockets, grabbing two hard fistfuls of Kathy's blonde hair. "Guess what?"

Kathy raised an eyebrow, peering at Olivia curiously, tilting her head back a bit to relieve the pressure. "What?"

"I just thought of a fantasy." And with that, she slowly forced Kathy to her knees and unbuttoned her pants.

Fin

At that moment, Casey returned to get herself a beer. The last one had been for Elliot. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Kathy on her knees in front of Olivia, and waited for the action to start.

Kathy leaned forward, but Olivia zipped her pants and shook her head. "No way. Not happening with an audience."

Casey laughed, throwing her head back and walking towards Olivia with a predatory smirk. "Kathy, get up," she said, pulling on the blonde's shoulder to urge her to her feet.

"Who do you think you are, the goddess of my kitchen?" Kathy scoffed as she got up, giving Casey a playful shove.

"No... I'm just the goddess who's going to show you how to make this one scream," Casey replied, nodding toward Olivia.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked, but Casey and Kathy both ignored her.

"Oh, really? You think I need some help in that arena, do you?" Kathy asked, putting one hand on her hip and tilting her head toward Casey.

"If I couldn't hear her from the other room," Casey laughed, yanking down Olivia's zipper and pushing the detective's pants to the floor.

Olivia was not so sure she liked being thought of as a sex object, but on the other hand, she had Casey and Kathy getting ready to double-team her. She'd hold off on protesting for a few more minutes.

"Be a little rough with her," Casey drawled, grabbing hold of Olivia's panties and squeezing a fist around the waistband. She twisted tight before she gave a fierce jerk, tearing the delicate fabric, which fell away from Olivia's body and ended up clenched in her hand.

Olivia gasped, her hips pressing forward instinctively, her body reacting though her head was pissed off. What right did Casey ha--

"I can do that," Kathy purred, stepping forward and knocking Olivia's knees apart with her own, a hand closing over one of the detective's tanned thighs, fingernails digging in to the sensitive flesh.

Liv groaned, dropping her head back against the wall and grinding onto Kathy's fingers, trying to get them closer to her sex, which was suddenly throbbing again despite the fact that she'd cum less than five minutes ago. Her hands reached out to rest on Kathy's hips in an attempt to guide her closer.

"What else?" Kathy asked, shooting a knowing grin to Casey, sliding her tongue out to wet her lips.

"I think we need to tie those wandering hands," Casey said purposefully, grabbing a handful of Olivia's hair and forcing her head back sharply.

Olivia gasped again, her breathing hitched and she let out a low moan, taking her hands away from Kathy's hips, hoping to appease the women.

Kathy leaned in to capture Olivia's parted lips in a kiss, pushing her tongue between them and licking her way through the detective's mouth. "You heard the lady," she whispered. "Hands behind your back, Detective."

"No," Liv groaned in protest, giving a slow shake of her head.

"Oh yes," Casey demanded, drawing the flat of her tongue up the side of Olivia's face. "Who do you think you're kidding, Olivia? It's written all over you..."

"In what language?" Olivia snarled, closing her eyes at the feel of Casey licking her face like that. It was indecently lewd, and fucking hot. The attorney really did know how to flip her switch, though she wouldn't admit that out loud until hell froze over.

"Body language," Casey said with a glorious little laugh, smacking her lips against Olivia's cheek before standing straight up again and looking at the gorgeous, defiant woman. "And the fact that I'd be lying on the ground knocked out cold if you really had any objections," she added in a sultry growl, grabbing Olivia by the shoulder and spinning her around, pressing her hard into the wall. "Do you have any rope, Kath?"

"You have to ask?" Kathy teased, an eyebrow shooting up as she moved to one of the kitchen drawers. "Unless you used it all..."

Casey snorted, effectively holding the wriggling detective against the wall until Kathy returned with a length of blue nylon rope. "Hold her."

Kathy was hesitant about that, it showed in the way she lightly placed a hand between Olivia's shoulder blades.

Olivia easily broke the hold and Casey slammed her back into the wall, hissing a one-word command into her ear. "Stay!" She turned to Kathy with a smirk. "You call that holding her? Hold her, Kathy."

Kathy gave Casey a mocking look and stepped up to Olivia, pressing her entire body flush against the side of the detective's. "Don't move, okay?" she whispered, kissing the back of Olivia's neck and stroking the detective's tense shoulders with gentle fingertips.

Olivia couldn't say no to that, and she rolled her shoulders into the touch, relaxing some as she allowed Casey to pull her hands behind her back and tie her wrists together. She wasn't sure whether she liked the idea or not, but she'd try anything once.

As Casey finished tying the detective's wrists, Kathy slowly spun Olivia around and kissed her tenderly. The blonde dropped her hands to Olivia's hips, stroking downward at an angle until one hand rested between Liv's thighs, a finger snaking through her folds to find intense amounts of fluid gathered there. "Oh," she gasped, her voice quiet, eyes closing as she slipped two fingers past Olivia's tight entrance, curling forward to rub her g-spot.

Casey ran her fingers through Kathy's hair, pointing at Olivia's toned stomach. "See the way her muscles are rippling under her shirt?"

"Yes," Kathy answered, without breaking her rhythm inside the detective.

"That means she's holding back."

"I am not."

"Yes you are," Casey insisted, dropping a hand between Liv's legs to coat her fingers in wetness, then stepping around Kathy to reach behind the detective and smoothly insert a finger into her ass.

Olivia cried out and shuddered, leaning forward on Kathy for support since she couldn't use her arms to hold her up.

Casey reached out with her free arm and wrapped her hand around Olivia's throat, pressing her slowly backwards until she was upright against the wall again. She kept a firm grip, holding Liv to the wall with just enough pressure to make breathing seem like a luxury without actually making it one.

Jesus, Casey knew how to get the most out of her. Liv prided herself on being unshakable, on the street or in the bedroom, but she was panting now, having trouble deciding whose fingers to buck against. All of it felt so good. She was going to kick Kathy's ass when it was done... but for now, it just felt so good. And when Kathy pinched her clit, she came. Yes, with a loud, feral yell, her muscles clamping down around all three of the fingers attacking her from the inside out and then releasing with a flood.

Casey purred, wiggling her finger a few more times for good measure, and then pulled it out, slowly untying Olivia's wrists and massaging the light chafing that came from the strain of muscles against the rope. She laved a few kisses to each wrist, then to the red marks her fingers left across Olivia's throat, then one to her lips, then one to Kathy's lips. "If you ladies will excuse me, Elliot's probably finished his beer by now." And she was gone.

Kathy still had her fingers buried deep inside, and Olivia grabbed the blonde's wrist, easing them out of her with a groan and bringing them to her mouth, sucking and licking them clean while Kathy watched, transfixed. When she was done, she let the other woman's hand drop gently to her side, and she pointed an accusing finger at her partner's wife. "You."

"What?" Kathy said innocently, batting her eyelashes. "You screamed. It must've been good."

"Oh it was good, that's not the issue," Olivia promised, shaking her head and continuing to point at Kathy. "You. I'll teach you to gang up on me like that."

Kathy looked a little nervous. "Who, me?"

"Yeah." Unmindful of her own half-naked state, Olivia dragged a kitchen chair away from the table and sat down, tugging Kathy across her lap.

Kathy squeaked, putting a hand behind her to protect herself. "Hey! I was gentle!"

Liv moved her hand out of the way and smacked her backside. "You tag-teamed me with an ADA."

"And you loved it!"

SMACK.

"Well you did!"

SMACK.

"Didn't you?" Her voice was less certain now.

"Yes, I did." SMACK. "Very much." SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Ow," Kathy pouted, throwing a pitiful look over her shoulder at Olivia, trying to appeal to her better nature, though she didn't mind the spanking at all.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! Liv finished up the playful spanking and stood up, throwing Kathy over her shoulder and snatching the length of rope from the counter as she strode through the house to the bedroom, where Elliot and Casey were taking a break.

She deposited the wriggling Kathy on the bed, kissed her soundly, and stood up, giving Elliot a crooked smile before her gaze continued on to a smug-looking Casey, sitting propped up against the headboard, gazing right back.

"Yes?" Casey asked, raising her eyebrows as Liv just stood there staring.

Well who wouldn't stare, really? Her hair was a fucking mess of fiery red locks, and one strap of her dress had fallen off her shoulder... she had obviously been banging Elliot with her clothes on, which meant she wasn't wearing any underwear under that dress. Her eyes flicked to Kathy. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Oh yeah," Kathy said with a shit-eating grin, nodding her head. "Definitely."

Liv smirked back, walking around the bed to stand above Casey. "Time for you to learn yours."

Casey laughed, standing from the bed on her own, not waiting for Olivia to pull her out or otherwise take the decision out of her hands. "Is that right? What lesson would that be, Detective Benson? What lesson that Stabler hasn't already taught me?"

Elliot looked rather proud of himself at that, and Olivia gave Casey a shove between the shoulder blades, toward the bedroom door. "Get moving."

Casey snickered and shuffled toward the door, blowing El and Kathy kisses on her way out. Once she was in the hallway, she spun on Olivia, her green eyes wild and bright. "Where are we going?"

"Backyard."

"It's raining..."

"Then put a coat on."

"Because that's sexy..."

"Shut up and walk. Unless you really want to know what it feels like to be dragged by your hair across the kitchen and out the back door."

"I hadn't really thought ab--"

Casey's smart-ass remark was interrupted by a slap upside the back of her head, and she snapped around to look at Olivia, a hand going up to rub the offended spot. "Oooooh. Tough bitch, huh?" she asked saucily.

"You have no idea. MOVE."

Casey had the distinct feeling that she was marching to her doom, but that it would at least be a doom filled with sex and bondage. She had wanted Olivia Benson for a long time, and she already couldn't believe she'd had her once. Now she was about to *be* had by the gorgeous detective, and her shiver had nothing to do with the cold rain showering her as soon as she stepped outside. The wet grass felt strange beneath her feet... she wasn't in the habit of going outside barefoot in the rain. But it was oddly liberating... she felt like she had nothing to worry about in that moment. Except Olivia. The look on the detective's face was definitely a cause for concern.

Olivia had made a brief stop to put her pants back on, then joined Casey in the backyard. "You think you can just walk into the kitchen, tie me up, fuck me in the ass and walk away?"

Damn. That sounded even better when Olivia put it like that. She was a pimp! THE pimp, matter of fact. What other pimp managed that? "I just did, didn't I?" she responded, one eyebrow lifting curiously.

"Not without a consequence," Olivia explained, her light brown hair hanging in soaked tendrils around her face as she advanced on Casey.

"I can see through your bl--"

Again her remark was cut off, though this time it wasn't a slap, it was a hand clamping down firmly over her mouth and squeezing her jaw mercilessly. "Keep your fucking mouth shut. Understand?"

Casey's eyelids fluttered closed for a brief moment before she opened them again, staring into Olivia's heated, deep brown eyes. She slowly nodded her head, swallowing hard, suddenly far less amused than before, and wet in places the rain hadn't touched.

"You're about to have the favor returned, and if I hear a fucking syllable of a smart-ass remark even consider passing your lips, I will slap your face so hard you won't be able to see straight. You got that?" She took her hand away from Casey's mouth, staring hard at the redhead, whose hair was even darker tonight because of the water blanketing both women.

Casey figured it for an idle threat, but even if it wasn't, she wouldn't mind being slapped around a bit. "How do you know I don't lik--"

SLAP! Olivia's palm connected solidly with the side of Casey's face, with such stinging force that the ADA lost her balance and ended up on her knees in the grass.

Casey cried out, a hand flying to her bright red cheek and rubbing gingerly as she looked up at Olivia with an aroused snarl.

Olivia couldn't believe she'd actually done it, and she stared at Casey in shock, shaking her head as she stuttered the words, "I'm.....sorry."

Casey's jaw worked silently for a few seconds before she replied in a low voice, "it's fine. You warned me." Her eyes shone mischievously as she got back to her feet, stepping closer to Olivia. "You're not gonna pussy out on me now, are you Detective?"

"I knocked you down there, and I don't recall saying you could get up," Liv growled, shoving Casey back down to the lawn, where the redhead landed sprawled on her ass before reclining onto her back. She immediately dropped to her knees, straddling the other woman, the wet grass soaking through her jeans before she even fully settled. Casey was gorgeous... droplets of water shining off of her pale skin, that fiery red hair a perfect contrast to the shadowy ground beneath it. Her eyes were like emeralds, and Olivia looked into them, getting lost for a moment in that sea of green.

The rain pelted them both mercilessly as they stared at each other, and a roll of thunder sounded as Olivia leaned down and kissed a pair of ruby red lips. Just as she started to lose herself in the feel of it, Casey's teeth closed around her bottom lip and bit hard, chasing away the sensuality of that one suspended moment, where they both held the illusion of being more to each other than what they really were.

Olivia pulled back and felt the blood pooling where Casey had pierced the skin, and she deliberately slid lower to let a drop of crimson permanently stain that immaculate evening gown.

"Bitch," Casey breathed, closing her eyes as the sky lit up with the answering call of lightning. She and Olivia were similar to their elemental counterparts, she thought ironically. Thunder and lightning; antagonistic yet complementary in nature. Vying for dominance that neither would ever fully hold.


End file.
